Harry Potter and the Way of the Japanese
by Steve Jester
Summary: Harry is extreemly bummed out after OotP. But when a stranger shows up to whisk Harry to a foreign land how will Harry cope? And will Ginny be able to cope with his "dissaperance"?
1. An exciting summer Japan!

_**Harry Potter and the Way of the Japanese**_  
By: Steven Jester 

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: I own nothing! Alright? Good. I know this going to be AU as book 6 is titled "Half Blood Prince" so I'll try and stay as close to cannon as possible, but I can't say if it will be or not. I may add some crossing, but noting too flagrant. By the way, the title refers to the training Harry's going to receive, both life and fighting. I'm going to try and incorporate all of sixth year into this fic. All Japanese words will be translated at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1: An exciting summer. Japan!

Life seems to go at its own pace, and at different paces for different people. That seems to hold true to almost everyone. In the smallest bedroom of a nice and cozy house on 4 Privet Drive a teenage boy would say that time was going murderously slow. It had only been eighteen hours since his return to this house, but he already was gloomy with no one to talk to. Add on top of that the breeding of gloomy feelings that could only be present after the death of someone extremely close and you have the makings for one very angsty teen. This fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year old boy lied on his bed wearing the same clothes that he had worn at King's Cross only a mere eighteen hours ago. Suddenly felling a remote sense of hunger through all the emotional pain the boy methodically rose from the bed and down towards the kitchen. Arriving in the kitchen Harry heard the strangest thing coming from the living room. "_Konnichiwa_ Potter-_san_."

Turning to the voice Harry looked bewildered. "Who...?"

"_Gomen_, but your time here is short. Return to your bedroom and collect your belongings," said a boy of about seventeen. The boy was definably Asian and Harry was able to define him as Japanese.

"Who... why?"

"More will be explained at our final destination," the boy said as he walked with Harry up the stairs.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Harry asked as they reached his bedroom.

"Dumbledore-_kouchou_ thought it might be easier on you if you were to disappear for a few days."

"The old man, not telling me directly," Harry said mumbling under his breath. Closing his trunk he turned to the other teen, "Ok, where to?"

The Japanese teen smiled and presented Harry with what looked like ordinary parchment, "It's a portkey to Gringots. The activation words are written on it but I'll say them. They're in Japanese."

"Thanks for confirming my suspicions," Harry said cheekily as he grabbed the parchment.

"No problem," The boy said smiling, "Gringots _ikimasu_."

Harry felt the familiar pull of the portkey as he was transported to the wizarding bank in London. Landing safely the boy put the parchment away, "You have thirty minutes, then we need to get going."

"I didn't catch your name," Harry said smoothly.

"My name is Ajiruki," he said, "and see if you can get an international withdrawal slip. That way you can get money later."

"All right..." Harry said as he walked over to the nearest goblin.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked politely.

"I need to make a withdrawal," Harry said, "Here's my key."

The small goblin took the key and glanced it over, "Mr. Potter, do you realize that there are changes to your account?"

"I figured that Sirius would do something like this," Harry mumbled, "What are the changes?"

"Well," the goblin said looking through a rather large ledger that appeared out of nowhere, "you received a rather large inheritance from your parents that went into affect when you became guardian-less. In addition you were the sole heir to your godfather's estate. In addition to your trust vault of course."

Harry blinked, "That's a lot of money..."

"With investments in stock and real estate, it comes to about W205,300,095,100.16.28," the goblin grinned, "In the US, that would make you a trillion-are."

AN: W stands for wizarding money. The format I use is Galleons + decimal + Sickles + decimal + Knuts.

"Trill- trill- trillion!" Harry said.

"Griphook!" the goblin said, "Take Mr. Potter to his new vault."

"Yes sir!" a smaller goblin said walking up to Harry, "This way Mr. Potter."

As the small goblin led a stuttering teen down to the vaults Ajiruki walked up to the goblin at the teller's desk, "Make sure my friend gets an international withdrawal slip for your Tokyo branch."

The teller looked at Ajiruki with a brow raised, "Should Mr. Potter be expecting to travel to Tokyo?"

"I have a wizarding passport for him, if required. A visa has already been granted for him," Ajiruki said sliding a small booklet to the goblin.

The goblin examined the document, to verify its authenticity, "Very well, I'll get in touch with Tokyo right away."

"Also, anything possible to make it, easier on him would be great."

Returning the passport to Ajiruki the goblin nodded, "I think I know something that might help."

Back on the cart ride to his vault, Harry was trying to cope with the amount of money that he was now worth, "That is a _lot_ of money," he kept repeating to himself.

"Yes it is Mr. Potter," Griphook said smiling as he drove the cart through the complex labyrinth, "You are easily the richest wizard on Earth, with the combined family fortunes of the Black and Potter families."

Harry finally looked around and noticed that they were going farther down than he had before, "How far down does this go?"

"To the secure vaults," Griphook mumbled, "About five of your kilometers."

"Oh great," Harry said before they took a big plunge.

When the cart finally stopped five minutes later Harry dizzily walked onto the platform. Griphook followed him up to the big door. "Mr Potter, you need to be coded in."

"Coded in?"Harry asked.

"Because this is such a high security vault, only you and your personal banker can access it. Right now I'm your personal banker, and I need to give you access as the door won't recognize you on the first try."

"Ok," Harry said as he walked over to where Griphook was standing."What do you need me to do?"

"After I lay my palm here," Griphook said pointing to a hand indentation on the door, "the door will glow a soft green. I will remove my hand and you will put your hand there. The door should open."

Griphook then placed his hand in the indentation. True to his word the door glowed a soft greenish hue. Harry then placed his hand where Griphook's once was. The greenish hue grew brighter and the door opened slowly. Harry promptly fainted.

A few minutes later Harry woke up still in front of his new fortune, "Ok, so this isn't a dream."

"Nope," was all the small goblin next to him said.

Harry walked into the vault not being able to stop his eyes from going in every which way. Piles upon piles of Galleons, so much that Harry had to breath deeply to keep from fainting again. Grabbing a few hand-fulls of Galleons Harry walked back out of the vault. "Get in," Griphook said, "We're needed upstairs." As Harry stepped into the cart Griphook smashed a big red button on the control panel. Instantly the cart was back in the lobby of the bank. "Emergency return button," Griphook said smiling, "easier than going uphill."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Griphook."

"Mr. Potter," the teller said as he noticed Harry's return, "Could I have a word?"

The teller led Harry down a large hallway into an expansive office. Inside this office was one desk and a set of three chairs. On the walls stood magnificent paintings of goblins, looking on as the teller took his seat behind the desk. One chair was left open in front of the desk and the other chair had an occupant. "Welcome back Potter-_san_."

"Name's Harry," Harry said to Ajiruki, "and drop the -_san_. I'm either younger than you or the same age."

"Well Mr. Potter," the teller said regaining the attention of the two teens, "I have some items which you might find useful."

Harry sat down at the desk as the goblin started to go through a small drawer. Pulling out what appeared to be a Muggle credit card and a balance book. "That is a wizarding credit card."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked.

"It's accepted at most wizarding establishments," The goblin said, "as well as most Muggle establishments worldwide. The balance book shows your current liquid assets in your vault. It's updated automatically. Usually there is a monthly fee to use the card and there is a fee for Muggle transactions, but I'm generously waiving both for you."

"So I won't have to go to Gringots ever again?" Harry asked.

"Well, some stores won't let you use the card, so it's wise to carry some pocket money, both Muggle and wizarding."

"Alright," Harry said taking the items and placing them in his jeans pocket.

"Good, now then," Ajiruki said, "We must be going."

Harry stood to leave but Ajiruki put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "The only way you're going to our next destination is by my portkey."

Harry sighed as he faced the Japanese boy, "So, is Ajiruki your family name?"

"Yes, my given name is Seishiro. Now Harry-_kun_, if you would hold on to this," Seishiro said holding out another piece of parchment.

"Thanks Seishiro … -_kun_."

"Ah, you're learning," Seishiro said smiling, "_Watashi-tachi wa Odaiba ikimasu._"

Again the familiar pull of the portkey transported Harry through space. When Harry stopped he looked around to find that he was in a small apartment. "Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you are now in your new home for the next two months," Seishiro said walking over to the blinds which were down, "Welcome to Tokyo!"

And with a pull of the string Seishiro revealed to Harry a very nice view of Rainbow Bridge.

END OF CHAPTER

AN: Wow, why is Harry in Tokyo? Will he survive the culture shock? Well, hopefully I'll continue this and update. School come first though. Anyway here's the translations for this chapter:

Konnichiwa: Hello, usually used in the afternoon.

-san: A polite suffix for names. Equivalent to Mr and Mrs.

Gomen: Sorry, the quick and friendly form.

Kouchou: headmaster.

Ikimasu: go or going, a conjugated form of "to go"

-kun: A suffix added to names. Usually boys of around the same age or lower.

"Watashi-tachi wa Odaiba ikemasu." "We are going to Odaiba." Odaiba is one of the many wards or boroughs of Tokyo. It's located in Tokyo Harbor on man made islands. Fans of the anime "Digimon" will recognize it.


	2. Japanese Life What the Hell?

_**Harry Potter and the Way of the Japanese**_

By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: A slight reminder that I own nothing and All Japanese words will be translated at the end. A _lot_ of research went into this fic, so please take the time to review!

Chapter 2: Japanese Life. What the Hell!

"Wow!" Harry said rushing up to the grand window. Harry looked at the sight in front of him. The window over looked Tokyo Harbor with the ferris wheel of Odaiba's Palette Town in the foreground with Rainbow Bridge and downtown Tokyo in the background. "We're really in Tokyo?"

"Yep," Seishiro said holding back a chuckle. "Why don't you sit down, I'll explain everything. And take off your shoes for _Kami_'s sake!"

Harry looked down at his feet, shrugged and took off his shoes and put them by the door. Harry returned to the living area and sat on a very comfortable couch."Alright, start talking."

"Well," Seishiro started, "After you and your friends left school, Dumbledore-_kouchou_ thought that you would need to be safe in a way that Voldemort wouldn't guess. Also, Japanese law allows for practicing magic at age fourteen and apparition at age sixteen. An added bonus so that you can train legally."

"Train?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Seishiro said slightly downcast, "I know the prophecy. I've taken it upon myself to have you trained by one of the best here in Japan."

"Japan has wizards?"

"The second largest wizarding population next to Britain. The center of which is in Shibuya, another ward of Tokyo."

"What ward is this?"

"Odaiba," Seishiro said, "Man made islands that once were a fort to protect the city. Now it's a major population center. This building holds many wizards, but your legend isn't as strong here as it is in Britain; so you won't be bother too much. I'm going to leave you to your own devices for about a week and a half, so you can get used to the culture shock. If you need me, my number is by the phone."

"Wait a second," Harry said, "What about a passport or something. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Ha, is that all?" Seishiro asked jovially, "I have your documents right here!" Seishiro handed Harry a passport and another card. "What I just gave you is your passport and Alien Registration Card. Don't loose those, they're the only means of identification."

"All right," Harry said putting them in his jeans pocket, "Where are you going to be?"

"I'm going back to my house in Yokohama. It's only 25 minutes south of Tokyo by train, 15 if you take the _shinkansen_."

"_Shinkansen_?" Harry asked.

"The bullet trains," Seishiro explained, "Anyway, for now just stay in Tokyo, ok?"

"All right," Harry yawned, tired from all the surprises.

"Your bed is this way," Seishiro said helping Harry to the bedroom. "You have a computer as well, on the desk is all the information you'll need except important phone numbers, which are by your phone." Harry nodded and then lied on to his bed and promptly fell asleep. "_Oyusumi, _Harry-_kun._"

The next morning Harry awoke to the sunlight coming into his window. "Ugh... I'm up..." Harry said rising from his slumber. Harry walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Oh great," Harry said as he noticed that the fridge was empty, "I guess I'm going for food later." Harry closed the fridge and walked back into the bedroom. He noticed the desk had some papers on it. Picking up the papers Harry noticed that one was a railway map of Tokyo's 23 wards, including Odaiba. Another was a timetable for the trains. A third sheet was a letter,

"Harry-_kun_,

You'll notice on the _kotatsu_ in the living room that there is a medium-sized egg. That egg is the egg of a Phoenix. It should be close to hatching. There is a backpack by the door with ample space to put things in (like food, sorry). Everything else is fully stocked. You'll notice that you have a Japanese _tatami_ floor in your dining room. Under NO circumstances are you to walk into that room with anything but socks on. You'll ruin the mats. Your apartment has a western toilet but a Japaneses bath. Notes regarding the bath are in the first room for the bath. The landlady for this complex is Hida-_san_. She didn't tell me her given name. The computer is connected to the Internet through NTT's ISDN. If you need help don't hesitate to call Hida-_san_. She's a witch and knows enough about computers and the area to help. She knows who you are. Anyway, have fun!

Ajiruki Seishiro"

Harry glanced over to the living room and sure enough on the small table there was an egg. Harry shrugged and grabbed the map and timetable and walked to the front door. Grabbing the backpack and his shoes he left his apartment. Looking out onto the busy street below the walkway Harry thought about what to do first. "Well, time to see if I can get some breakfast. Something tells me this is going to be a long day."

**Meanwhile, in England:**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was still full of hustle and bustle this late at night. At about three o'clock that afternoon an Order member went to check on Harry and couldn't find him. Needless to say the entirety of the Order, except one octogenarian headmaster whose eyes were twinkling in overdrive, were worried sick. An Order meeting was called to explain the situation. "Molly," Dumbledore said as he sat down at the head of the table, "If you would call in Ginevra and Ronald, I think they might as well here this straight from me."

Molly Weasley, reluctant to say the least about discussing Order business in front of her children, called up the stairs, "Ron, Ginny down here NOW!"

A clamoring was heard as three sets of feet rushed down the stairs. As the kitchen door blasted open voices accompanied the sound of feet, "Where is he!" "Have you found Harry?" "Is he all right!"

The voices were hushed by Dumbledore raising his hand. "Thank you. Now please, sit down." Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had a seat. "Now, I take it Miss Granger will join us seeing as though she wouldn't leave even if I ordered her to." Hermione nodded in the affirmative, "Then we might as well get started. Now the biggest question is, 'Where is Harry Potter?' Am I right?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question a big shout of , "YES!" filled the small kitchen.

"Well, you see the question could be phrased a little differently," Dumbledore said, "like, 'Where in the _world_ is Harry Potter?'"

"Albus," a bespectacled witch said sitting next to, "If you were to be so kind as to drop the double talk so you can tell us the straight truth!"

Dumbledore sat back away from the upset woman, "You sure know how to kill an old man's fun, Minerva. Very well I can tell you that Harry is very safe where he is now." A chorus of either, "Albus!" or "Professor!" rang through the room, "Oh all right! Harry's in Tokyo. He's under the protection of Seishiro Ajiruki, the best student to ever come from Tokyo's Magic Academy. I happen to be close friends with the headmaster there."

The witches and wizards collected around the table blinked for a second and then as one they said, "Tokyo!"

**Back in Tokyo**

On the bottom floor of Harry's apartment was the landlady's suite. The landlady, a cute 18 year old orphan by the name of Sora Hida, had taken over the job when her father died in a car crash in Sapporo on the northern island of Hokkaido. Sora Hida started out that day like any other, sweeping the sidewalk leading up to the building. Glancing back towards the building she noticed her newest tenant walking down the path, "_Ohayo_! Potter-_san_!"

Harry stopped walking as he payed attention to where he was going, "Uh... _o- o- ohayo,_" he said repeating the greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sora said switching to English, "I forgot that you don't know Japanese yet. My name is Hida Sora. Pleased to meet you." At this Sora bowed low and formally.

"Likewise," Harry said mimicking the bow clumsily, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Anyway where are you off to?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Harry said stuttering.

"You don't know do you?" Sora asked. When Harry didn't respond Sora grabbed Harry's wrist, "C'mon! I'll show you around!"

END OF CHAPTER

AN: Yeah, shorter than the other one. But hey, I'll make up for it. Anyway here are the translations. See chapter one for any words that I went over before.

Kami god or spirit.

Shinkansen the bullet trains

Oyusumi good night.

Kotatsu heated table.

Tatami no real translation, but can be loosely translated into mats.

Ohayo good morning.


End file.
